


Day 8: Video Call

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 8, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Steve is kinky, Tony is a little shit, Vibrators, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: itssupposedto be Skype but its Tony Stark so youknowhe doesn't use nor need Skypethis one also got away from me... so enjoy this full length fic





	Day 8: Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> its _supposed_ to be Skype but its Tony Stark so you _know_ he doesn't use nor need Skype 
> 
> this one also got away from me... so enjoy this full length fic

**1:25 A.M, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Curled up in the large, four poster bed is Steve Rogers. Tony is out in L.A working with Dr. Banner and his team doing... well, Steve can’t remember. In a deep, comfortable slumber, Steve is startled awake by Jarvis’ smooth voice.

“I apologize for waking you, Captain Rogers, sir. But Mr. Stark is on the video line for you. Shall I connect him?” Steve sits upright and runs a hand over his face, shaking out of his sleepy haze.

“Sure, Jarvis. Turn the lights on for me too, yeah?” The screen lights up and the first thing Steve sees in the dark room is the light of Tony’s arc reactor. The lamp on the bedside table flickers on and Steve smiles when Tony’s face comes into view.

"Hey!" comes Tony’s voice, excited. "God is it good to see your face," Tony says as he runs his eyes over his sleep disheveled man. Steve smiles warmly.

“Sorry I woke you, was busy all day and couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t hear your voice at least once." Tony says after a moment. Steve smiles gratefully and shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Glad you called.” It’s Tony’s turn to smile now, the slightest blush covering his cheeks. “I've missed you." His mind is still slow, molasses saturating it. It’s quarter after one, after all.

“I’ve missed you too. Can get kind of lonely at night over here.”

"Is Bruce not taking care of your needs then?" Steve teases, stifling a yawn.

"Not like you, slugger. There's no one like you.” Steve feels himself blush at the look on Tony’s face, soft and open.

“So how does it feel to be on your own for the first time in decades?” Tony asks, settling into his seat a little more. “No curfew, no one to look after. Enjoying the bachelor pad?” Steve rolls his eyes, but his face is fond.

“You’re an idiot.” Tony just shrugs, a smug smirk playing his lips.

“I bet you’ve missed my idiocy, Rogers.”

“If I did I’d never admit it,” Steve replies. They haven’t been dating for too long, but are comfortable enough around each other to be open. They’re having trouble finding the balance, Steve thinks. The balance between lovers and teammates, the balance of shifting between the two of them without overstepping. They chat for a while, Tony filling Steve in on the past week, although Steve already knows most of it from how often they text. He doesn’t mind the retelling though, enjoying listening to Tony speak and watching his excited facial expressions, and exaggerated hand gestures. Steve finds himself swooning a little, enjoying how animated Tony is becoming, getting excited over the tiniest things.

"You know,” Steve tells him, shuffling around in the bed, “I actually have a... present for you." He feels nervous; he's never done something like this before, and he doesn’t want to make an idiot of himself.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, clearly curious.

"You want it now?"Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Now? How are you gonna manage that?" Steve smirks.

"Well, it's more of a visual present. Stay right there, I'll be back.” He hops up, moving into the closet. He grabs the bag from the sex shop Bucky took him to this morning, much to his chagrin.

"This better be good, Rogers!” Tony calls. “You've gotten me excited now!”

“Wait and see!” Steve shouts back, knowing Tony can hear him. He sets everything aside and walks out, empty handed. “I need you to close your eyes.”

“What? Why?” Tony questions, brow quirking in confusion. It’s kind of necessary for what he’s planning.

“Just humor me.” Steve replies. Tony sighs, closes his eyes and throws a hand over them for good measure. He grabs the bag of supplies and sets them out on his bedside table, before settling himself back on the bed.

“Okay.” Steve says finally. “Open.” Tony opens his eyes to see Steve pulling his T-shirt off over his head.

"Holy shit,” Tony comments. “Are we doing what I think we’re doing? Do I talk in my sleep? Because this is the ultimate fantasy."

"Just...shh," Steve instructs, "you can talk later." He tugs his shorts down, stepping out of them as they pool around his feet. There’s nothing really sexy about it, but Steve is nervous enough about this as it is. He just wants to get his clothes off as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

The silence in his room is making him feel self-conscious. He can feel Tony’s attention focused solely on him, and it feels like he’s performing for him. It’s making him a little anxious, until Tony speaks up. "You look so good Steve. Wish I could get my mouth on you."

Steve smiles at Tony’s words, and they give him the confidence to pull down his boxers and stand in front of the bed completely naked. He makes his way over to the bed next and sits down facing the camera.

“Wish you could have your mouth on me too.” he says. He runs a hand down his chest, pausing at his right nipple to play with it a little. He hears a little mewl, though he isn’t sure if it came from him or Tony.

“What would you do to me first, if you were here now?" Tony catches on quickly, unbuttoning his pressed white shirt so the reactor glows, uncontained by the fabric.

“I'd get my mouth on your nipples,” he says. “I'd bite them, suck on them.” Steve pinches his nipples in response to Tony’s words, feeling them stiffen beneath his fingers.

“Fuck Tony, it feels good.” Tony smiles, shrugging the rest of the way out of his shirt.

“Then I'd kiss my way down your stomach 'til I got to your cock.”

“Yeah?” asks Steve, dropping a hand down. He's desperate to stroke himself.

“But I wouldn't touch it,” Tony interjects quickly, stilling Steve’s movements. The bastard. “I'd kiss around it; play with your balls a little. Tease you until you were begging for me.”  
Steve fondles his balls, imagining it's Tony's lips, Tony's fingers. His dick has stiffened slightly, and Steve really wants to touch himself, to stroke himself to full hardness.

“Tony, please,” he whines. He sounds so pathetic, so wrecked, it’s embarrassing.

“Yeah, okay. Touch yourself. I want to see you.”

Steve can't wrap a hand around himself fast enough, pumping his cock quickly.

“Hey, woah. Easy there, killer.” Tony laughs. “Go slower,” Tony instructs. “Twist your hand a little.” Tony's voice has gone breathy, and Steve even though Steve can only see him from the waist up on the screen, he can tell Tony's started touching himself.

“Fuck, Steve. You look gorgeous, you know.” Steve feels it, with Tony’s gaze on him. The fact that Tony’s getting off on this, on watching Steve masturbate, makes Steve gasp and his toes curl.

“Tony,” he moans. He really wants to move his hand faster, wants to chase his release, but also he wants more. “Want you inside me,” he gasps out.

“Steve. I want to fuck you so bad.” He shifts back so Steve can see him stroke himself. "That's the first thing we're doing when I get back. Gonna fuck you right over the counter." Steve's brain whites out and he's pretty sure he groans.

“Um, I have... I have some toys. Like, I have a vibrator. If you want. I can pretend... pretend it's your cock.” He gestures to the bag on the table beside him. There’s silence for a moment, and then-

“Fuck, Steve! Are you trying to kill me?” Steve laughs breathlessly, relief flooding his veins as Tony makes an obscene noise.

“You want me to get it, then?” He asks rather stupidly.

“Is that even a question? Shit.” Steve reaches over and pulls out a red vibrator. It’s ambitiously big, but Steve had spent a while earlier opening himself up, so he thinks he’ll be okay. He shows the vibrator to the camera, hoping Tony can see it properly, then lies back on the bed. He coats some fingers in a generous layer of lube, then trails them down his perineum. He’s circling his hole, about to push one in when Tony interrupts.

“Can you spread your legs wider, baby? Wanna see you better.” Steve does as he’s told, shuffling his legs further apart. He can’t imagine how he looks to Tony, wanton and exposed, completely on display, but from the appreciative groan Tonymakes he must enjoy the view. Steve fingers himself slowly, more than he really needs too, savoring Tony’s frustrated little whines. His discomfort is melting away, and he finds himself basking in Tony’s attention, feeling completely in control. Finally Steve picks the vibrator up, hearing the hum as he switches it on. He keeps it at a low speed, running it over his balls and crack, avoiding his hole for a moment. He can feel himself clench with arousal, desperate to feel the hardness inside him, but he draws the moment out, letting both himself and Tony enjoy the anticipation. Steve can’t wait any longer, he moves the vibrator towards his hole. He can feel Tony’s gaze on him the entire time. He moans when he feels himself stretch around it as he pushes it in, that familiar burn laced with pleasure.

“Fuck Steve, you look so good,” Tony breathes, and Steve moans in reply, unable to do much more.

He fucks himself fast with the vibrator, gliding it over his prostate and teasing himself until he’s mewling into his duvet. He’s ready to bring himself off, his free hand inching towards his dick, when Tony interrupts.

“Stop. Go slower.”

“Tony,” Steve whines, but does as he’s told, pumping the vibrator in and out of himself with agonising slowness. The vibrations are making his legs quiver, longing for some kind of release.

“Please.”

“What do you want, baby?” Steve’ glad that he can detect a hint of shakiness in Tony’s voice. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“I wanna touch myself. Please.” Steve moans brokenly. "Please, Tony, I need it."

“Not yet. Keep going.” Tony hums softly. "You are doing so well, baby. I love this so much. I love _you_ so much."

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve whines as he buries the vibrator deeper into himself. "Love you. God, I love you so much." His vision flickers, swarmed with pleasure as he feels it pulse inside him. He’s gasping for air, hips bucking uncontrollably as he rides down on the vibrator.

“I’m gonna come, Steve.” Tony grunts, voice strained. “You look so hot. I want to see you fall apart. Oh, God.” Steve knows when Tony comes, recognises that deep, guttural groan. It’s incredibly hot, and Steve can feel his eyes roll back in his head as he chases his own release. It only takes a few more brushes against his prostate before Steve follows suit, back arching off the mattress as he shoots across his own stomach with Tony's name on his lips. The vibrator is still buzzing inside him and making him wince at the oversensitivity and Steve fumbles to remove it. He lies there afterwards, messy and panting, body feeling heavy and lethargic.

“That was incredible,” Tony says. “You are incredible.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, smirking up at the camera. “Liked it then?”

“Liked it? Are you kidding? I fucking loved it. My own private sex show.” Tony leans forward on his elbows.

“Just for you,” Steve tells him. “Happy you liked it, then.”

“You’ve set the bar, my dear. I expect this whenever we’re away from each other. It’s too good not to.” Tony adds with a knowing smile. They chat for a little while longer, until Tony’s yawning and Steve’ eyelids are drooping.

“Guess I’d better go,” Tony says. “Gotta let my old man get his beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” Steve agrees. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, right?” He asks around a yawn. Tony nods fondly, dragging a hand through his hair. Steve is already laying down, eyes fluttering shut.

“Of course. Sleep well, baby. I love you.” And Tony clicks off with a wink.


End file.
